particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Congress of the Vanguard
The National Congress of the Vanguard of the Democratic Socialist Republic of Badara, often simply known as the National Congress or just Congress, is the unicameral national legislature of the Democratic Socialist Republic of Badara (DSRB). It was founded in 3367, the year in which the DSRB succeeded the Union of Socialist Sultanates. It is the sole legislative institution in the nation and is composed of 700 popularly elected members, all of whom are simultaenously elected in elections no more than approximately four years apart. The National Congress generally sits in Dar al Badara, although several alternate chambers are available in other locations should the need arise. The current National Congress is the 7th and was elected in 3386. Powers The National Congress is the only institution of the national Badaran government with legislative powers, including legislative initiative. Thus, the members of the National Congress alone may propose bills. The National Congress may, by simple majority of those voting, pass ordinary bills and motions. Budgetary bills can only be passed with the consent of a majority of all members. The National Congress' power over foreign policy is largely as a result of its sole prerogative to ratify (or refuse to ratify) international treaties, by two-thirds majority. The constitution may be modified by the National Congress, again by two-thirds majority. Additionally, the Government of the DSRB must have the confidence of the National Congress to remain in power. The National Congress may dissolve itself prior to the prescribed date; elections will be held early in this event. Finally, the National Congress has powers over its own rules of procedure, and elects it presiding officer, the Chairman, and Vice Chairman. Due to these powers, the National Congress is considered the most important political institution in the DSRB. Membership and elections The National Congress nominally has 701 members, although according to long-standing tradition, one seat is always left vacant (this was due to a minor error in which a constitutional amendment stipulated equal representation for each state, but 701 members to prevent deadlock, which is mathematically impossible; by the time legislators mounted a serious attempt to correct the error, it was no longer an error but a custom). Each Democratic Socialist State is entitled to equal representation regardless of population. The D'Hondt method of proportional representation is used to elect the 140 members representing each State. Elections are held no more than approximately four years apart, as the National Congress will automatically dissolve itself after a term of just under four years. At these elections, every seat in the National Congress will be up for election. However, by majority vote or in accordance with constitutional law, the National Congress may be dissolved ahead of schedule. According to tradition, elections are held on the second Saturday of the month. The members are inaugurated and the new legislature is then assembled for the first time ten days later (on the Tuesday after next) and dissolved eight days prior to the next elections (thus, on the first Friday of the month, or (occasionally) the last Friday of the previous month). The last elections for the members of the National Congress were held in July 3386. The next will be held, at the lastest, in July 3390. Currently, there are seven parties with legislative representation, of which three have over one hundred seats. The United Justice Party, with 181 seats, is the largest party. According to law, the members of the National Congress are paid 80,000BDR as their annual salary; additional offices, such as Premier, Minister or Leader of the Opposition, attract no bonus salary in addition to this base salary. Despite the low salary, members do benefit from a number of privileges of office (although not parliamentary privilege). Procedure and layout At the beginning of the its term, the General Secretary opens the National Congress and makes a televised speech to it. Returning members renew their oaths before the new members are sworn in. It will then continue in operation for a session which lasts for a year, before being prorogued by the General Secretary, and then reconvened later for the next session. The National Congress will therefore operate for four approximately equal sessions, although the first and last are slightly truncated due to elections. The National Congress meets for three days a week: Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. During this time, it considers various items on the legislative agenda, such as bills. Members are generally expected to be present during at least one day of the three-day week. Bills can be submitted by party leaders, or ministers (including the Premier; sometimes one person serves in both capacities at the same time). There are no committees in the National Congress. Bills are left on the floor for debate for as long as the proposer wishes, before being moved to the voting phase. Budget bills and cabinet proposals are passed as soon as clerks identify a majority in favour; the rest of the votes need not be counted. As stated above, the National Congress normally meets in central Dar al Badara, in a building generally known as the Congess Building, but is properly named the Palace of the National Congress of the Vanguard. Inside the Building is the actual chamber of the National Congress. At the front of the chamber is a raised platform, upon which there is a lectern, from which official speeches are made; behind that, still on the platform, is a further raised platform, where the Chairman, Vice Chairman (the presiding officers) and General Secretary sit. The seats in the chamber are all facing forwards, emphasising unity instead of confrontation between parties; each legislator has a desk to work with, and a single aide or secretary is allowed to sit immediately behind the legislator they are assisting (in blue chairs). Ministers or shadow ministers sit in the front two rows. There are three public galleries, two to the side and one to the rear. The former are separated from the chamber by glass windows and can be entered with a ticket; only those invited by legislators can access the rear gallery. Composition Category:Badara Category:Government and politics of Badara